


i'll make you cup of coffee

by arctomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning After, OsaSuna Week, Unrequited Love, fwb situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctomi/pseuds/arctomi
Summary: osamu made two cups of coffee but rintaro isn't there to drink it now.for osasuna week day five: distance/coffee prompt
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 30
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	i'll make you cup of coffee

waking up to an empty bed wasn’t strange for osamu. it became part of the routine. wake up, stare at the empty spot and get ready to start the day.

his eyes linger just a few seconds longer on the crumpled sheets. he gets up with a sigh and takes the first shirt he can find, putting it on. smelling the familiar cologne on the clothing he shakes his head, trying to distract his mind from wandering back to the memories of the last night. the day just started and he didn't want to feel miserable again.

splashing his face with cold water, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. bite marks and hickeys scattered all over his neck and collarbones. they were very visible in his low cut shirt but some of them were so high up that even turtlenecks wouldn’t be able to cover them.

_ “really? i told you not to leave them in visible places,” says the gray haired male, tracing his fingers along the dark marks the other left the night before. “you know how hard it is to get rid of them? especially yours.” _

_ “you didn’t complain yesterday,” the latter chuckles as he watches osamu. of course he would be proud. especially when he didn’t try to hide the fact that he stared at osamu who stood before the mirror. _

_ the younger twin turns around glaring at his teammate. he grabs the nearest piece of clothing and throws it at him. suna catches the item without any problem and turns around to lie on his back, barely avoiding falling off the bed as he laughs loudly. osamu can’t help but feel warmth spreading in his chest at the sound. _

osamu laughs at his own misery. he wanted to forget about yesterday’s events but it seems like the world is against him too as memories, even from the past, came rushing to his mind.

not wanting to see the dark marks for too long, osamu opens the fridge and takes out the ice cubes. wrapping them in the towel, he pressed the cold material against his neck. he already knew how to get rid of hickeys faster, years of experience coming in handy. even if the reason for learning wasn’t the nicest to remember.

brunet turns on the kettle and pours coffee to the cup. waiting for the water to heat up, he searches for his phone. he knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up but he still tries to hold onto the tiny hope in the back of his mind that maybe he didn’t leave without any form of goodbye. 

finding his phone on the couch, he quickly reaches for it. he feels his stomach tightening in anticipation. every ounce of hope leaves his body as he sees the lockscreen of the phone. no messages. only notifications from social media and one missed phone call from atsumu. he clenches his hold on the towel, chuckle leaving his lips. of course it would go like this. why did he think it was going to change this time?

squeaks from the kettle snap him out from his thoughts. he lazily walks back into the kitchen, putting away phone and towel. he pours hot water into the cup and leaning onto the kitchen counter, waits for the beverage to brew. he sends one last look in the direction of the device and looks out the window in front of him.

the morning bustle accompanied him as it did everyday since he moved out of his childhood home. it always used to be quiet when he woke up but now whenever he opened his eyes, he heard noises outside of the window. he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. it often brought him a sense of comfort. knowing that at least one part of the routine wouldn’t bring him pain.

_ “why did you buy an apartment so close to the main street?” the deep voice fills his ears. “you never liked the noise.” _

_ osamu turns around to look at the brown haired male. as always he looked breathtaking in his post sex glory. drops of sweat glistening in the night light of road lamps. wet strands of hair stuck to his forehead as he stared at the ceiling. _

_ “i don’t know,” he had to restrain himself from kissing the taller man. “i guess i just wanted a change.” _

_ suna chuckles at his answer. the younger twin wasn’t a type who liked changes. hardly getting convinced to move out of hyōgo when he got an offer to expand his branch to tokyo and kyoto.  _

_ “that’s rare coming from you,” golden eyes lock with his own gray ones. “i thought you would forever be stuck in hyōgo.” _

_ “sometimes changes are needed,” osamu murmurs quietly. _

_ rintaro laughs at his words. _

_ ”you’re right. changes are good sometimes.” _

brunet bites his lip at the memory. he felt as if his own mind was betraying him. was it going to be one of those miserable mornings where he can’t stop thinking about him?

the strong smell of coffee spread in the kitchen. seeing two cups of beverage, osamu couldn't help but laugh. he really did it out of habit. even though suna never stayed to drink the coffee with him. he always left as soon as he woke up. no matter if osamu was there to bid him goodbye or not.

not wanting to waste his favourite coffee, he takes both cups and puts them on the peninsula. he sits on one of the stools and puts his chin on his hand. osamu reaches for his phone and unlocks it. opening the message app, he looks at the most recent text. 

**sunarin:** i’ll drop by in 10

_ brunet opens the door as soon as he hears the doorbell ring. in front of him stands an expected guest. messy dark hair wet from rain that started not long before. he was dressed in dark jeans and a simple shirt with an abstract print. all of it put together by his favourite black coat. osamu knew he probably put on whatever first he found but as always the male managed to pull it off. _

_ “why visiting so suddenly?” he asks as he lets the brown haired male in. _

_ suna only smiles at him knowingly and pulls him in for a heated kiss as soon as he takes off the coat.  _

osamu feels his lips tingle at the memory. quickly dialing the familiar number, he puts the phone to his ear.

“osamu?” gentle voice answers after three rings. it brings him a sense of comfort after a long morning. “is something wrong?”

the twin knew that his friend would immediately pick up on what was happening. he only called so early in the morning in situations like this one.

“i think you know full well.”

“usual caf é in 15?”

brunet smiles at her words. she clearly knew him well.

“would be great. see you then.”

“put something on, i don’t need to see evidence of yesterday,” he can hear a smile in her voice. “see you.”

he stands up as he hears her hanging up. sending one last look at the two cups, he walks toward his bedroom to get ready. 

he knows it wouldn’t end there. the morning and routine would keep on repeating until he got the courage to actually end it. whatever it was. but knowing him he would back out of ending the relationship in the last second. he held tightly to the last strands of it. even if he was being used, at least there was still something between them.


End file.
